


Ghost Story

by The_Cat_In_The_Hat



Category: Coldplay (Band), Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds (Band)
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_In_The_Hat/pseuds/The_Cat_In_The_Hat
Summary: Noel is haunted by a ghost and Chris tries to help him.
Relationships: Chris Martin/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 2





	Ghost Story

If you ask, they would tell you it all started with a unicorn, a mysterious creature that everyone knows exists but never sees.

School life is not easy even for those who are not Muggles, especially when you are that kind of witches or wizards who hide secrets from others and are better at hiding. Secrets are like stones in stomach, you cannot throw them up nor can you digest. They stay there forever unless someone offers you magical potion to dissolve them. This means others will have to know exactly what your secrets are to help you, but witches and wizards who often hide themselves normally have troubles trusting others as well, so this is a dead knot.

Noel Gallagher, a young wizard from Ravenclaw in his sixth year at Hogwarts, is now tied by this dead knot. A Ravenclaw will try to find answers and truths from books and knowledge whenever they have problems, and this is no exception for a Ravenclaw like Noel. For several weeks, he has constantly had the feeling that he is being watched. To be specific, this feeling is not like being peeped through the door slot by a cat, nor being stared soulfully by the one you love from far away, nor being gazed by your professor on the back when you don’t pay attention to the class. This is not any kind of supervision, either. Feelings are always difficult to describe, but if you have to know, this feeling is not creepy or terrifying, on the contrary it is quite familiar and a bit like some kind of Déjà vu. Noel knows for sure that he is being watched by someone he knows well, though he doesn’t know where this confidence is from. And he’s pretty sure that he saw the shadow of the one who’s been watching him for a few times, but he could never catch that person no matter what spells he used. It’s like a ghost, which is seeable but untouchable, like Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. However, Noel is not so sure about this, students in Ravenclaw are not as good at distinguishing magic creatures as those in Hufflepuff, and this is why he goes to the library.

Noel has friends, but he prefers to do many things alone, including go to the library. As he wanders through the giant ancient bookshelves, he still feels that he’s being watched and followed, but not exactly the same he feels before, this time it’s not like a ghost, more like being peeped by a dog. He tries to ignore that feeling and concentrates on what he needs to do as always. He remembers that he once saw a book called ‘All You Need To Know About Ghosts’ long time ago but he can’t find this book anywhere now. 

“Bloody hell, where are you ghosts? I’ve had enough!” Noel prefers to be alone but he likes to talk to himself sometimes. Wandering in the ancient books section has made Noel extremely impatient and easily to be pissed. He looks from bottom to top of the bookshelves, hoping he’s lucky enough to find that bloody book, when he bumps into some tall guy’s back.

“Oh I am so sorry, are you okay?” To Noel’s surprise, that person apologizes first the moment he turns around. Noel is more surprised when he sees that person’s face, that’s Chris Martin from Hufflepuff. Noel has never talked to him but he’s met him a couple of times on the field of Quidditch before dropping out of the house team. Noel used to be the keeper of Ravenclaw and Chris is one of the beaters of Hufflepuff. Noel is surprised because Chris gave him the expression that he is not that kind of wizard you will meet in library one day. He belongs to playing field.  
“Yeah I’m fine, never mind.” After saying this Noel passes by Chris and keeps searching. But Chris follows up.

“So sorry to interrupt you and so sorry if I’m being rude, but I accidentally heard you saying ‘ghosts’ before, do you mind me asking are you troubled by something right now?” Chris tries his best to show his manners and tries his best to shut his mouth but he just can’t help asking. 

“Yes, I do mind. How about you mind your own business and stop eavesdropping on others?”

“My apologies, Gallagher. But how about you let me help you to make up for the mistake I’ve just made? I know what you are looking for and hey look, I’m from Hufflepuff! What do you think?”

RUDE. These four letters show up inside Noel’s head and even ruder for saying his last name without any self-introduction, and much ruder for asking that question. Noel ignores him and keeps walking forward. 

“Please, I just want to help you and trust me I have experienced what you are experiencing now and I know how that feels. Being watched for all day long and being distracted by that thing is unbearable. I totally understand.” Chris shouts lowly behind Noel’s back.

“Oh yeah? Then tell me what is ‘that thing’? You think you understand everything right?” Noel turns around and grabs Chris’s black and yellow striped tie and sees from Chris’s light blue eyes that fire of anger sparkling in his own dark blue eyes. He hates it when someone tells him he or she understands him because everyone he met claiming so were total arrogant and narcissistic bastards. He feels sick when someone claims he or she understands him because no one actually does and tries.

“It’s a trapped ghost, you’ve been haunted by a trapped ghost.” Chris is terrified by Noel’s anger because he doesn’t know why, he tries to calm down himself and Noel as well, so he grabs Noel’s hand on his tie. “I am not good at explaining but I am sure that’s a trapped ghost, if you believe me I can lead you to someone who is an expert in dealing this kind of ghosts.”

“How can I believe you when you don’t have any evidence? You are hilarious you know that? You think I will believe you when you just say some random name?” Noel pulls his hand out of Chris’s hands and folds his own arms in front of his chest. Now he has some mockery smile on his face as well.

“Look back at your shadows, Gallagher, there are two of them. But don’t worry, only those who have been haunted by trapped ghosts before will be able to see them.” Chris’s feeling is hurt a little but he’s glad that Noel gives him chance to explain instead of walking away.

Noel looks back and finds that what Chris said is true, he does have two shadows but he is sure that he had only one yesterday and now he’s a little panic. He seriously starts to believe what Chris said, and Chris does not seem like a wizard who gets close him because he is up to no good. There is sincerity in his eyes. Maybe he can trust him for this time, maybe Chris does understand what’s going on in this case.

“That means the ghost is getting stronger and you cannot ignore it any more.” Chris sees that Noel is confused but refuses to ask. “So what do you think? The expert I just told you about is available this afternoon. You want to see her?”

Noel does not say anything and Chris knows that means he agreed. Even though this is the first time he talks to Noel he feels like he has met Noel before and he knows Noel more than he thought.

“By the way, I think I should remind you that the expert we will meet this afternoon is one of the most brilliant professors of Hogwarts, who is a French lady, but she’s a little bit eccentric, you know, because she’s French. But she’s very nice and lovely, we call her Lady Marionneau, I don’t know if you heard her name before.”

“Sorry I start babbling, I do this when I get nervous and happy, sorry.”

“Oh and by the way, my name is Chris Martin, I am a fifth year student from Hufflepuff. How rude am I introducing myself this late!”

“Very rude.” Noel breaks his silence and Chris gives him a big smile with twelve of his teeth.


End file.
